


How to Stop Hitting the Snooze Button: 10 Steps (with Pictures)

by Elany



Series: Here's Why You're Addicted to Clickbait Articles [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Multi, Pillow Talk, but is there really a place Mick would love more than hell, fluffy fluffy fluff, he's in Hell™, if pillow talk extends beyond post sex convos, no seriously there's no plot just a lot of fuzzy happy feelings okay, nobody believes Mick that these three never shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elany/pseuds/Elany
Summary: 'The more the merrier' has never been less true than when you're trying to sleep in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's no steps and no pictures here.

Leonard Snart, the nefarious criminal mastermind, woke up with a soft yawn to a particularly adorable sight of one Barry Allen lying on top of his partner, nuzzling into his chest in a clear attempt to avoid having to get up just yet. It was a bit like hitting the snooze button on your phone, except in his case, he'd cuddle whoever was closest to him and refuse to get up. He could see Mick hugging him closer, always an enabler, fully prepared to stay in bed for another hour, if need be. Nefarious criminals, indeed.

"You two are disgusting."

Barry opened one eye with a soft smile and stifled a yawn of his own, before replying.

"Your face is disgusting."

Len rolled his eyes at the Pulitzer prize worthy comeback, as he moved the hand that has been resting on Mick's arm a bit higher up, poking Barry's shoulder.

"You love my face."

Barry's eyes widened in mock affront as an offended gasp escaped him.  
"Lies and slander!"

There was a slight rustle to Mick's other side that momentarily distracted both of them from their ribbing, before Sara prompted herself up on her elbows with a murderous look on her face. A murderous look that would've been far more effective if her hair wasn't inventing whole new directions to stick in, and if she wasn't half buried under one of Mick's giant arms. 

"If you two don't shut up right now I swear I'm gonna-"

"What, call the pillow talk police?" Len cut her off with a smirk, making Barry laugh, despite seeming to have fallen right back asleep in all of 30 seconds, and letting out a sleepy little wee-woo-wee-woo that sounded nothing like an actual siren, but a lot like what somebody who had never actually heard one might think it sounds. Not like he was a badge or anything. 

Sara snorted despite herself, watching as her two lovers chuckled at the idea of pillow talk police, Barry going as far as to make a finger gun at Len, apparently pretending to arrest him.  
"Oh my god, are you actually twelve?" she deadpanned at them.

"Barry is." Len shot back without missing a beat, grinning a bit more mischievously now. 

Barry pressed a hand to his forehead and grimaced at the old joke, mumbling an exasperated "Ugh, don't make this weird." and pushing at Len's shoulder with his hand lazily.

Suddenly there was a low rumble emitting from the middle of the bed, like an avalanche starting far up in the mountains, or a volcano about to erupt, startling all three and making them look at the man lying between them. 

"You're all sleeping on the couch tonight." 

The words were meet by three simultaneous groans and an unmistakable sound of Sara flopping onto her back in defeat, with complaints of _"Again."_ from everybody but Mick.

**Author's Note:**

> he would've kicked them to the couch too, but the last time he did that they just had a movie marathon and he ain't listening to conspiracy theories about Back to the future till 3am again


End file.
